True Love’s Not Far
by ftghjkjhgfds
Summary: May heads to the Sinnoh region,She meets a girl named Selina,Who is a co-ordinator and meets up with Drew as well.The two girls travel together and bump in Drew,Harley,Soledad as well,As well as legendaries and people along the way What will happen next!
1. Selina and May

True Love's Not Far

True Love's Not Far

Age

May-13

Drew-14

Selina-13

RING!!

May shut off the alarm on her clock and got out of bed. She put on her new outfit that she was going to use in Sinnoh (Her green outfit that she wwore to Johto). She then packed up all her stuff and left her room. She was staying at the Pokemon Center in Petalburg,Her home. May went downstairs to call her family to say good bye. She called up her family and her mom Caroline answered,

"May, So nice to hear from you!"She said.

"Thanks mom, where's dad and Max?"She replied.

"Max's with his friends and your father is at the gym."Caroline said.

"Oh well, Tell them I said hi." May said.

The two then hung up and May also said good bye to Nurse Jay and left the Pokemon Centre to go to the dock.She got there just on time and boarded to S.S Sinnoh. She stood on the rails looking out into the sea. Just them a little eevee ran by and hopped right into May's arms. "Oh!"May said. Then a young girl about May's age ran up to her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She replied after May handed her the Eevee

"It's ok,Your eevee is very cute. I'm May" May said

"Thanks,I'm Selina"Selina said, shaking hamds with May.

Then then chatted for the whole trip to Sinnoh. The Intercom then said that The ship had docked. May and Selina exited and decided to travel together.

What did you think? R & R please. Here are Their Pokemon:

Selina:Eevee,Espeon,Umbreon,Flareon,Ninetales,and Roselia

May:Beautifly,Skitty,Eevee,Blaziken, and Munchlax

Drew:Roselia,Absol,Flygon,Masquerain


	2. Ninetales' Story

Chapter 2:Ninetales'Story

Chapter 2:Ninetales'Story

They were in Sandgem town when the ship docked and they went to the pokemon center to get their new contest pass for Sinnoh.

After they got their pass they traveled straight to Jubilife City for the first contest.

"So,When did you get Ninetales?"May asked "I've had her for a long time now,I found her as a Vulpix out in the rain."

_I was in my room about to go to bed when I heard a sound_

"_Vulpix!"It had cried out._

_When I heard I ran outside with an umbrella and a flashlight and my Espeon._

_We found Vulpix lieing under a tree and it looked weak._

_I quickly carried it home and dried it up using a towel and gave it a potion and gave it some food as well._

_The next day,Vulpix was out and about and wherever I went Vulpix would follow._

_I then knew that Vulpix wanted to travel with me and that's when I caught her_

"Oh"May replied after hearing Selina's story.

"Yeah…Hey look! It's Jubilife!!"Selina shouted.

The Two then ran to the contest hall and registered for the contest that was happening this afternoon.

The Contest

"Is Everybody ready?"Marian shouted!

Everybody then cheered and the contest Begin…

"Now,Our judges,Mr.Contesta,Mr.Sukizo,and Our Very own nurse Joy!"Marian Annonced while the judges waved.

"First Up,all the way from Lilycove,Please welcome Selina!"

"Ready Espeon? Time to shine!"Selina said while throwing her pokeball.

Her pokeball burst open millions of hearts and Espeon appeared.

"Start off with Fire Spin"She said and Espeon's mouth open and out shot a sprial of fire, "Now swift!"She commanded next and Espeon's mouth then shot out loads of stars that hit the fire making the yellow orange.As the fire and the stars stayed there,Selina went on to her next attack:

"Now Espeon,Dive In the sprial and spin!"She shouted as Espeon dove in and started spinning and finally landed on her feet.

"Wonderful performance"Contesta said. "Remarkable"Sukizo said, "Espeon has proved that she was trained well"Joy said finally.

Now let's see the scores The judges give her……….

**What will be her score?What is May's score?Who will win? Tune in to the next chapter to find out**


	3. Thunder and A friend in Green

"Selina gets 10 from Contesta,9

"Selina gets 10 from Contesta,9.5 From Sukizo,and 9 from Nurse Joy and her score comes to 28.5 out of 30!"Marian shouted to the crowd. Then other people went and finally we get to May's turn.

"Let's welcome Petalburg's own May!"Marian said next as May ran out and sent out her pokemon, "Let's go Beautifly!"May shouted as her pokeball opened and out bursted millions of stars as Beautifly flew out.

"Let's start with Morning Sun and Then Silverwind"May shouted to her beautifly as beautifly's wings started glowing and her wings looked like gitter as the sparkles shined. Beautifly started flapping her wings after her wings stopped glowing and as she flapped, the wind coming from her flaps were silver."Now use Psychic"May said as beautifly's eyes sarted glowing blue and she maid the silverwind into a heart and they were done.

"That was great and she gets 25 in total from our judges"Marian said.

"May,you did great!"Selina said, "You did well too!"May replied. As They watched The results of the 4 kids that made it into the second round. They were a girl named Ayuki and her Finneon,A guy named Corey and his Leafeon,Selina and May and then they were told that they need to change pokemon for the battles.

Selina vs. Ayuki and May vs. Corey were the match ups. First the girls went to change pokemon. "Let me call a good friend of mine,He should have my pokemon that I'm using for this battle"Selina told May. "Ok,I'm Using Blaziken"May told Selina as they were walking to the phone. Selina dialed a number and on the screen appeared a boy with green hair…

"DREW??"May screamed!

"Why,hello May,Selina"Drew said with a smirk

"Hey Drew,Can you send me pikachu?"Selina asked

"Sorry,Pikachu,She's out with Raichu and the others,How about your othe pokemon Thunder?"Drew replied. "Sure"She replied and Drew then sent it over. They they went to get ready for the contest…

**What do you think? R&R Plz!!**


	4. The Truth And Shaymin!

Here You Go!!!! The Next chapter. I forgot to gave you Selina's apperance so here it is.

Hair: Long,Blond with a green streak of hair that's on the left

Clothes: An off shoulder T-shirt(sleeves are resting on her shoulder )

Who is she like:Nobody but has a very sweet smile and a caring heart

Sneek Peek of a future chapter: "Hey Ash."May said."Hey,Did Gary get there yet?"Ash replied "No, he might have met up with Selina before he got here"…..

As we left off before, May had almost won against her battle with Corey but because of his leafeon's quick speed and beautiful moves,He had won. Now it was Selina's turn.

"Thunder,Time to shine!"Selina shouted as Thunder had yellow spikes and a white spiked collar. It was a Jolteon!

Water was on the field as Finneon appeared and a dazzling light. Then It began…

"Thunder,Quick use Thunderbolt"Selina then released a powerful thunder and Finneon was hit

"Finneon No!"Ayuki shouted. Finneon was still able to battle so it raged on.

"Finneon swim away!"Ayuki said as Finneon started swimming away but…

"That's it! Thunder jump in and then thunder attack!"Selina said as then the battle was over and Selina won.

"Selina,How do you know Drew?May asked as Selina came back into the waiting room.

"Well…."

Flashback

I had just moved in and my parents were unpacking the truck. Then I asked if I could play outside. I went out and I went to the nearby park I saw when we drove by.

I was sitting on a bench watch the sky when a little boy with green hair came.

"Hi"He said.

"Hi"I repiled.

"I'm Drew,I saw your truck earlier,I'm your neighbour"He said.

"Oh,I'm Selina pleased to meet you."I said

We then played until our parents called us hom and we've been friends since.

"Oh"May replied and Selina then left for her final battle. It was Ninetales vs Leafeon. Ninetales had won and Selina accepted the ribbion

The two then left when Selina's PokeNav Rang. It was Drew and He told Selina she did a great job and insulted May and told them that he would arrive in Sinnoh tomorrow afternoon and the two then hung up.

They were just walking when a little brown pokemon ran up to Selina and Jumped into her arms.

Selina's POV

"Ahh!"I shouted.

"What is that?" May said.

"I don't know but lets clean it off first."I said while taking out a towel and started wiping the little turned out to be the Legendary Shaymin.

"Shaymin…"I said as Shaymin said to me in my head that She wanted to join my team so I let her because I was going to send back Flareo because she wanted to be with Aqua. We then got a room at the pokemon center and then went shooping for outfits to wear for contests. I decided on a baby blue strapless dress that went to my ankles while may chose a red dress with straps and we both had a bow at the back of our dress and bought high heel sandals that matched our dresses and then it was late so we went to bed.


End file.
